Airfoils of turbine vane segments often distort during use in a turbine engine in one or more of four ways. For instance, airfoils may lean, which is downstream deflection. Airfoils may twist, which is rotation of the inner shroud about a longitudinal axis extending between the inner and outer shrouds. Airfoils may be subjected to racking, which is inner shroud circumferential rotation about an engine centerline relative to the outer housing. Airfoils may also droop, which occurs when down stream portions of the outer housing deflect into the gas path. Such distortion conditions negatively affect performance of the turbine engine and may severely affect the lifecycle of the airfoil and inner and outer shrouds.
Conventional systems exist for removing twist from airfoils. However, conventional systems are time consuming. For instance, twist may be removed from an airfoil using a furnace cycle; yet, a furnace cycle is very time consuming. In addition, restoring a damaged airfoil to satisfactory tolerances is very difficult using conventional systems. Thus, a need exists for a more efficient airfoil repair system.